


Paradise of Sins

by calizaire27



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American Horror Story, Doom Patrol (TV), Magic Mike (Movies), Magic Mike (Movies) RPF, True Blood (TV), True Blood RPF, White Collar
Genre: Alexander Skarsgård - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Juice, Big Hole, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, anal gape, big dildo, dildo, mancunt, manpussy, matt bomer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calizaire27/pseuds/calizaire27
Summary: After a difficult divorce, Alexander Skarsgård decides to go to a strip club, where he meets the talented (and loose) Matt Bomer. What will become of Alex and his new obsession?
Relationships: Alexander Skarsgård - Relationship, Matt Bomer - Relationship, Matt Bomer/Alexander Skarsgård
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. A tunnel of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Done with love! <3

Alex was feeling down these days. He had drunk half a bottle of whiskey and was found crying in the kitchen by a friend. Depressed, Alex was at the bottom of the well now: having divorced too early, he suffered a lot from the departure of his husband. Now he was going to a strip club that he had never heard of. Why?

The sparkling lights flickered over the man's slightly misty eyes as he entered the room that blended darkness with neon and smoke from dry ice. On stage, boys danced voluptuously and wore tiny thong briefs. A little sober from the trip, the blond man sat down in a comfortable red armchair and just watched, asking for a pepsi with vodka and mint. Over time, Alex's member began to harden, denouncing that the men's erotic dance was having some effect on him. However, when he gave a discreet squeeze to his bulge marking his black pants, the lights suddenly go out and the boys go out.

"And it's time for our main show! With you: Bomer Heat!" Screams a voice from nowhere.

When the lights open, Alex gasps when he sees a hot man dressed perfectly as a doctor. The man moves his stethoscope like a whip, looking at everyone in the audience, and when he looks at Alex, he winks. Skarsgard couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. Dancing, he removes his lab coat, exposing his well-worked legs and an enviable huge ass. The belt is removed, then the tie. The black shirt comes right away and, smirking, he turns his back, wiggling his ass and giving a firm slap.

Mesmerized, Alex could hardly believe how he was being swept away by all that pleasure. Just looking at that man was like being in front of a god or something. And then, tearing his pants off easily, Bomer Heat reveals a tiny thong. The stripper's flabby member was completely marked, as were the huge balls he had. As soon as he turned around, Alex almost came right there: his huge, upturned ass was swallowing the thin strip of g-string, and Bomer made a point of pulling his underwear up even more, moaning with the rub of the cloth against his anal entrance .

"Is everyone ready for the Heat Moment?" Shouts the presenter, his presence still undetectable. With a look of pure lust, the brunette starts to drop his underwear, exposing his ass when positioning himself on all fours. The audience is going crazy. Putting one hand on the floor, the other goes to the buttocks and, half-open, Bomer shows his ass. Alex, excited and absorbed, practically drooled when he saw the reddish anus and the pink edges stretched, housing a very large butt plug.

Swirling and flashing his ass (which made the toy move back and forth), Bomer smiled, almost as if it didn't matter to have such a large object inside his mancunt. This only made clear the level of professionalism of the stripper. Two men appear on the stage, putting a padded bench in the center and leaving quickly. Sitting on it, Bomer spreads his legs, exposing his asshole with even more taste.

"The bitch is hungry, guys!" The presenter laughs.

Bomer holds the base of the plug, pulling it slowly and, thanks to the anal elasticity, the plug is quickly pulled inwards. Repeating the process, the stripper pulls the plug again, this time with much more force. There is a plop sound, the object comes out, lubricant and anal juices running down its reddish edges. With some sadism, Bomer bites his lower lip while using two fingers from each hand in his hole, jerking it savagely to expose him to his audience.

Forcing all four fingers, Bomer groans and forces them all the way through, adding one more finger from each hand. With six fingers in his big hole, the stripper starts to fuck himself in a more and more violent rhythm, wet sounds escaping his loose ass and excessively fucked by the plug. Removing his fingers, Bomer receives the toy most voted by customers from an employee: a black and venous dildo, about 25cm.

"Do you want to see me break my ass in two?" Bomer asks with malice, already fitting the member into his ass and forcing his way in. The object slid, largely thanks to the lubricant and all the anal juice made by the kid's body. Gasping, Bomer caused the dildo to slide inside, making him groan with the intense sensation of having his channel completely open to accommodate the thick invader. "Fuck!" Screams the stripper starting to get sweaty.

The suction sounds fill the environment and, each time the cock is removed from the inside, air escapes from its deeply explored channel. In a brutal lunge, Bomer makes the entire toy invade him. Droplets of sweat trickle down the kid's face, but he doesn't seem to care; with both hands, he tirelessly fucks his greedy hole as if there is no tomorrow. Anal juice escapes his ass every time he completely removes the dildo, while the stripper moans pleasantly.

The suction sounds fill the environment and, each time the cock is removed from the inside, air escapes from its deeply explored channel. In a brutal lunge, Bomer makes the entire toy invade him. Droplets of sweat trickle down the kid's face, but he doesn't seem to care; with both hands, he tirelessly fucks his greedy hole as if there is no tomorrow. Anal juice escapes his ass every time he completely removes the dildo, while the stripper moans pleasantly.

Meanwhile, Alex was watching everything closely. His cock throbbed a lot, already wetting his pants and marking it with pre-enjoyment. He finds himself mesmerized by it all: he wanted to touch that man, explore his anal channel, fuck him mercilessly. He desperately needed that. And then, with loud moans that were accompanied by screams from the audience, Bomer starts to come up the ass, the dildo being quickly expelled as if it were nothing and falling heavily to the floor. The ass, big and with reddish edges, squirted its liquids while the stripper smoothed the volume in his thong underwear, damp by the pre-semen of his dick (soft, after all Betas can't get erections).

"Did you like the show?" Bomer asks, rubbing three fingers along the swollen edges and stuffing them into his bum hole, smiling and waving to the audience. Standing up, he bowed, taking the dildo from the stage and rocking it, as he waddled away.

Skarsgard, turning the whole glass over, tries to hide his erection, but then a waiter arrives and opens his eyes wide. Deeply embarrassed, Alex tries to disguise it, but is surprised to have his erection palpated by the attendant, who bends over and kisses him on the mouth.

"Meet me in 3 minutes in the back. I'll be waiting, big guy." And then the boy leaves, leaving the blonde nervous and hyperventilating.

Was all this really real, or was he in Paradise?


	2. trashy slut

It was still night and the sky was painted in an ocean-blue hue. It wouldn't take long and the morning would come to cover the darkness, and there was Alexander getting ready to leave the club. He was nervous and felt butterflies in his stomach, he was really anxious and didn't know how to proceed before the sexy invitation that the waiter had made to him. How would he do that? What if someone saw them? Leaving the club, he went to the back, where the blond boy was waiting for him. He wore black leather pants, a purple T-shirt that highlighted his slim, slender body, and with a smile, he simply pulls and kisses the blonde on the mouth. Too fast? Maybe, but Alex's cock was hard as stone, and the boy without a long time started massaging him. It was quite long, easily passing the 9 inches. His thickness was felt in the waiter's hand and, massaging that big thick cock, the boy crouches down, opening Alexander's pants and leaving him red.

"We shouldn't do this here! What if someone shows up?" asks the blonde, moaning as he has his wood released from his tight underwear. Dripping, his cock is swallowed violently by the boy, who came and went in a hurry, sucking his cock with desire and will. Gradually, the entire length of his dick was completely drooling, and the blonde let slip sighs of lust and desire, while his hands held the attendant's threads so that he would be faster.

Giving himself to desire altogether, Alexander groaned full of pleasure as he was suckled, moving his hips to fuck the attendant's fleshy mouth. Swallowing it all, the boy massaged the balls full of milk, moaning as he sucked and licked the entire length, almost swallowing everything. And then, suddenly the club door opens, and Matt comes out wearing a baggy blue shirt, a brown backpack and jeans and shoes. He wides his eyes, looking genuinely frightened by the situation.

"What the fuck is that?" asks Matt, as the attendant gets unbalanced and falls on his ass, nervous.

Alexander was torn. He felt hate for getting caught, horny because of that amazing blowjob, shame and also desire for those blue ocean eyes. Matt however looked shamelessly at the man's huge mast, hard as stone and drooling.

"Your shift's over, kid, you can go." Matt commands to the attendant, who stood up and, angry, cast a furious glance at Alex and then went out into the alley, cursing at them both. Alone, Alex couldn't help but get hard, his cock swaying with every pulse, a thin drool dripping from the head of his cock. With a warm hand Matt grabbed the blonde's penis, masturbating him gently, but soon speeding up. "It's so big! I could see him from the stage while I was fucking my cunt."

"Can I fuck this?" shoots Alex without even thinking straight, moved by horny and nervousness. Matt laughs, taking the backpack off his shoulder and getting down on his knees, smelling first, then licking the glans and putting it in his mouth, masturbating his big, thick cock.

"Do you want my little cunt? This dick can torn her in half?" asks matt excitedly, smiling from the corner as the pulsating cock warmed his hand.

"You want that dick inside your cunt. I know that." Feeling much more comfortable with Matt, Alex approaches the stripper, kissing his neck while the brunette felt his body shiver through intimate contact.

Leaning his hands on the lid of a huge dumpster, Matt didn't even care that they were in a dirty alley full of garbage bags, old cans and garbage dumps. He wanted dick, and he would give his cunt now, no matter how. Alex without delay lowered the stripper's tight pants, exposing a pair of glutes, well worked and medium in size, but incredibly rounded. Opening his buttocks, he spotted the so famous bitch's cunt. Rosy, the entrance blinked invitingly, and then the blonde sticks his index finger, easily sliding through the receptive walls and already accustomed to fuck.

"Yes, my cunt is so wet!" moans the brunette, rolling his eyes as he rested his head on his crossed arms.

"Shut up or someone will hear us!" commands Alex, feeling his manhood return as he dominated someone again. A slap echoed down the alley, accompanied by other sore slaps that left Matt's ass red. Practically weeping with pleasure, the bitch blinked the hole, moaning.

Spitting on the glans, Alex fits the head of his cock into his cunt and, with a deep thrust, his cock slides entirely into Matt's tight, hot channel. Soon, the big balls similar to those of a horse hit the buttocks of the bitch, whose reaction was to start coming and going with the body, being impaled by the big thick cock of that stranger.

"That's what you really like, isn't it? A whore for a big, thick dick?" A slap is given against Matt's ass, causing his soft cock to swing and drool. Approaching the man's face, the blonde kisses his face, but then spits on it and leans the stripper's face on the lid of the garbage dump, leaving him motionless. "I bet you don't even feel friction in there, do you? It's too loose because you always give that ass to any man available. I bet I should be the tenth to fuck that wide hole just today."

The stripper even wanted to protest that, tell the blond to tone down his voice and respect him, but for what? That sex was delicious and Matt had never given his ass to such a violent, cruel and delicious top. It was like paradise! Babbling, Matt laughed, winking uselessly his loose asshole around the thick cock. Wet, disgusting sounds came out of her wet ass and, moaning, the bitch didn't care to even pee, while the torrent went down her legs and wet her pants and underwear.

"Bitch! You don't even have decency! Pissing while you're fucked? Whore!" Mocks Alex, pulling the brunette by his hair and kissing his neck, descending on a trail of kisses to his shoulder.

The sound of Alex's pelvis against Matt's ass continued for long minutes, while the bitch kept pissing and drooling over her cock and ass. Groans escaped the stripper's lips while he gifted his asshole to the top without even thinking twice. And then the thrusts inside his ass were firm, powerful. Alex's breathing failed. With a guttural groan, the top cum all over Matt's interior, making him groan pleasurably and squeaky, feeling his tunnel be filled with sperm. Glued with his pelvis against his new whore's ass, Alex stood still, feeling the limb soften inside and, removing it, double-slapped Matt's ass and turned him by pulling him by the hair.

"Take off your shirt, slut." Ordered and, in doing so, Alex took his shirt and wiped his sweaty face, as well as the body and, lastly, the cock. Seeing Matt's pants and underwear, the top laughed, patting him on the face. "You're going to have to come home all dirty, huh?" the blonde mocks and, smiling, Matt shrugs.

"Could you take me, perhaps? I would love to repeat the dose and..." before he can finish talking, Alex crouches down and bangs his head on the brunette's stomach, his hands grab his waist tightly and, lifting him off the ground, the blonde reaches the lid of the garbage dump, opening it. "WAIT!" yells the brunette, but without obeying him the man simply throws the stripper into the dumpster.

He tries to get out of the dumpster, but the bags make him sink even deeper, as does his pants and underwear around his feet. Picking up his shirt off the floor, Alex throws it in Matt's face while he lit a cigarette.

"Here, take it. You can have it for yourself. There's my smell in there. Good luck coming home naked and dirty, stinky slut."

Matt is furious, but can't deny the delicious smell that emanates from that t-shirt. It smelled like a male. Inebriated with the odor, Bomer leans on the edge of the dumpster and, raising his hand up, shouts:

"Call me!"

But Alex's car was already leaving by now, and realizing that he hadn't exchanged numbers with him, Matt just sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, there is a huge cliffhanger at the end of the story. Do you want continuation? If so, which third character do you want to add to the story?


End file.
